Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an elongate polarizer plate.
Description of the Related Art
An optical plate such as a polarizer plate is used for the purpose of optical compensation for a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device. In recent years, a flat panel display device has been eagerly required to be thin, and along with this requirement, a polarizer plate has also been required to be thinner than before. For example, JP-T 2007-510946 discloses a thin polarizer plate produced from a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound and a dichromic dye. Further, a polarizer plate having an absorption axis in a oblique direction to the longitudinal direction of the polarizer plate has been required.
An industrial production of an elongate polarizer plate having an absorption axis in a oblique direction to the longitudinal direction of the polarizer plate requires a complicated processing technique, and an innovative production method has been desired.